No Longer 'Just Friends'
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: "Hold on; is this where you kill me?" "Funny." Natasha and Clint, finally cross the line between 'partner/ best friend' to 'partner/ best friend/ lovers.' M-Rated for a reason. Part of my 'Where We Belong' series. Happens at least eight years before 'This is more than love.' Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: No Longer '**_**Just Friends**_**' Ch. 1, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Rated: M or NC/17.  
Word Count:  
Summary: **_**"Hold on; is this where you kill me?"  
**_** "**_**Funny."**_**  
Natasha and Clint, finally cross the line between 'partner/ best friend' to 'partner/ best friend/ lovers.' M-Rated for a reason. Part of my **_**'Where We Belong' **_**series. Happens at least eight years before '**_**This is more than love.'  
**_**A/N: This is a two shot and I hope to have chapter two up soon. Enjoy this chap. and don't be afraid to give your views on this.**

* * *

Natasha and Maria had just come out of the gym where they had been training new recruits – or, in Natasha's case, serving newbie's asses and egos on a silver platter – when the brunette pounced on the red head.

"So what's it between you and Agent Barton?" Maria asked nonchalantly.

"Maria, don't start," Natasha responded. She didn't want to talk about her non-existent romance with Clint with Hill; as much as Maria was Natasha's only female friend, the ex Russian didn't want to talk about that sort of thing with her. At least not in the near-by future anyways.

"I'm just saying: you guys are really close..."

Natasha stopped walking at looked at her friend. "He's my partner," Natasha said as if it was so obvious.

"Ah, he's your '_partner,'_" Maria teased, smirking.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Maria before walking on again. Maria chuckled lightly as she continued after the red head. "You do r-," Maria started before stopping as Agent Morse stood in front of Natasha.

"Romanoff," Mockingbird greeted, hissing Natasha's surname venomously.

"Morse," Natasha responded, folding her arms over her chest. "Is there something I can help you with?" the red head asked sarcastically.

"You told Clint I was cheating on him," the blonde accused rather than asked.

"Because you were," Natasha said as if it was as easy as 'one, two, three.'

"Just because you're a jealous slut who wants every man to beg for her doesn't mean you can say shit about real women like me," Bobbi claimed.

"So real women are bimbos like you who need to starve themselves to get men. And don't care about who they use or hurt... Wow news to me," Natasha shrugged casually before her expression changed from not caring to seriously pissed off. "_It's been eighteen months since you showed your true feathers, Morse...I know a lot about loyalty Mockingbird... It seems that you are so fucking cold and a gold digging whore that you will never know what that means... And I would never let you hurt my best friend,_" Natasha snarled at her before side stepping the stunned blonde.

"You Russian Fucking Bitch!" Morse screamed as she turned quickly, aiming to punch Natasha but the strike was stopped by a large calloused hand of an archer.

"If you ever, _ever_ try to harm or come near Natasha or myself again, I swear to whatever God that actually exists, I'll put an arrow between your eyes, bitch," Clint snarled, his eyes full of hatred and rage at his ex-girlfriend. "Is that clear... _Mockingbird_?"

By now, every agent on the floor had stopped to look at what the hell was happening. Even Fury and Coulson was there. "Yes," Morse eventually answered, keeping her eyes on the ground. Clint roughly pushed her hand away at her response, letting her run away at her embarrassment.

"Don't you all have work to be doing?!" Fury roared, making every agent bare the exception of Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil to leave the corridor.

Clint and Fury shared a look before Clint turned around to Natasha. "Nat, you okay?" he asked in Russian, locking eyes with her, making sure she wouldn't lie to him.

"You should know I'm fine... I could have put that joke on her ass quicker than blinking," Natasha responded in the same tongue, smiling slightly when Clint smirked at her comment.

"Do we want to know what they just said?" Hill asked Coulson as the assassins spoke in Russian.

"They're just making sure that the other is okay and planning what they'll do to Morse if she comes near them again," Phil stated nonchalantly as if it didn't matter if the two spies killed the other agent.

"Okay," Maria laughed. "Sir," she addressed to Fury, "the new recruits worked well... Although I suggest that you don't put any of them against Agent Romanoff; I don't think their asses or egos will take another floor wiping."

Natasha chuckled at Maria's recommendation. "I agree with that observation Sir... I think a few of them will request transfers if they have to train against me again," she stated, smirking.

"That doesn't surprise me Agents," Fury stated. "Barton a moment, please? Romanoff, you have the rest of the day off. Hill, I want to see you in my office at 14.00. Coulson, you can do whatever you were doing," Fury nodded as he turned and walked towards his office.

The agents looked at each other before looking at Coulson. "What was that about?" Clint asked, confused at the Director's behaviour.

"Don't know... Hurry up and catch up with him before he has your head," Coulson stated as he turned and walked towards his own office. "NOW, BARTON!" he shouted over his shoulder when he didn't hear any of them moving behind him.

"Yeah... Okay... Right," Clint said, casting a look towards Natasha before jogging after Fury.

"Yeah '_just partners,'_" Maria teased as she turned to look at the red head.

"At least I'm not secretly seeing the boss... And sleeping with him," Natasha muttered in Greek, making Maria glare at her.

"You can be such a bitch..." Hill murmured as they walked towards the hanger. "Are you okay?" she asked, referring to the incident with Morse.

"I'm fine Maria... Although I wished I could have broken that bitch's face in," she confessed, flexing her hands.

"You would have been doing her a favour if you did," Maria stated, making both of them laugh at the comment. "So what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" the brunette asked as Natasha put her bag in her car. Thankfully, they were at the S.H.E.I.L.D. base just outside New York so she didn't have to wait for transport.

"Go home. Clean my guns. Have something for dinner. Read a book... That's all I got to do so far..." Natasha muttered.

"Jesus Tasha... Do you not have anything else to do?" Maria teased; even after two years, Natasha always seemed to continue to surprise her.

"Well, I could find and torture Mockingbird but as you said, I'd be doing her a favour," Natasha stated as she started the car. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before shutting the door and driving.

"Just partners my ass," Maria muttered as she noticed the hard look in Natasha's eyes; Maria had been there when Natasha told Clint that Bobbi had been cheating on him. Natasha hadn't wanted to hurt Clint but she'd be damned if she let Morse play with his heart.

"So you've noticed it too," Phil stated more than asked, making Hill jump at the suddenness of his voice.

"What do you mean Sir?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Everyone in this agency thinks that Romanoff and Barton have been sleeping together since Clint brought her in two years ago... You know that that isn't the case," Coulson explained. "You want to know why Barton choose to offer her a new chance at life... It was because Clint saw the same lost soul he once was in Natasha's eyes, although Clint, Fury, you and myself all know that the Red Room was much worse than Natasha tells anyone but Clint. He knows what it feels like to not have anyone to trust. And he wanted to help her."

"Best friends," Maria murmured, looking at where Natasha's car had disappeared. "They can only trust one another because they know what it's like to feel like no one cares," she observed.

"Exactly... And Fury's giving them th 'ok' to let them have a relationship if they want to," Coulson confessed, speaking in Greek so no one could overhear them.

"You're joking," Hill gasped, her face in shock at the revelation.

"Nope... It's why Fury wanted to see him in his office," he revealed. "I suggest you go get ready, it's 13.30," Coulson recommended before turning and walking out of the hanger.

"Clint and Natasha, the two of you better show each other that you love each other soon," Maria muttered before heading towards her quarters to get ready.

***** Fury's Office *****

"Barton, I know you are probably wondering what the fuck you're doing here," Fury said once Clint had closed the door behind him.

"Yes Sir," Clint responded as he stood in front of the Director's desk.

"Myself, Coulson and Hill have noticed the closeness of you and Agent Romanoff... You're twenty years old, Romanoff's eighteen. And because I now know, in my opinion, the main reason why you didn't kill Romanoff two years ago, I'm willing to let the two of you pursue a relationship if that's what ye want," Fury stated.

Clint rose an eyebrow at his boss' statement. "Sir, are you serious?" Clint asked; this seemed to be too good to be true. He felt like he was going to wake up from a dream any minute now.

"Yes I am... But I warning you Barton; if you hurt Natasha, I'll murder you myself," Fury warned.

"Sir, I think everyone knows that you're like a father to Natasha... And I won't hurt her; she means too much to me," Clint said but he couldn't take the happy grin off his face.

"Good," Fury said and Clint was sure the man's face was glowing with pride. "Barton, you have the rest of the day off. Don't make me regret it."

"Thank you Sir," Clint replied, turning and leaving the office; he knew exactly what he was going to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

***** Natasha's Apartment *****

Natasha was barely out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed one of her guns before walking towards the door; she wasn't expecting anyone so she was very suspicious. Just when she was about to look out the peek hole, she heard a very familiar voice speak.

"Nat, are you going to let me in or not?" Clint called teasingly through the door.

Natasha rolled her eyes and opened the door. "If you tell me why you're here, I might," Natasha teased but stepped aside and let her partner in.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked with a teasing smile, pointing to the towel that was wrapped around her small frame.

"No, I had just gotten out... I'll just put something and be out in a few minutes," she stated before walking into her bedroom. "So what brought you over here?" she called out as she got dressed, throwing on black sweat pants and black tank top.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied as he sat down at Natasha's dinner table.

Natasha walked out of her room, running a towel through her hair. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Natasha asked as she sat down beside him.

Clint chuckled at his partner's question. "You know what I mean Nat," he stated.

"I'm fine Clint... I wish I could have broken a least five of her bones though. But as Maria said; I would have done her a favour," she stated, making both agents laugh. "Are you okay?" she asked, sobering as she noticed the thinking look in Clint's eyes.

"She had no right to call you a slut," he stated as he remember what she had told him during a mission in Sofia, Bulgaria thirteen months ago; what had happened to her in the Red Room. Alexei Shostakov aka _Red Guardian_ and _Winter Soldier_ did to her. The rapes. The hurt.

"I've been called worse Clint," Natasha muttered, staring at her fingernails as she realised that Clint was thinking about their mission in Sofia.

Clint stood up suddenly then kneeling in front of her. "It still doesn't mean that you should be hurt because of my mistakes," he whispered, taking her face in his hands. "You don't deserve that Nat," he murmured, concern in his eyes.

Natasha put her hands on Clint's, squeezing them reassuringly. "You've never hurt me Clint... You're my best friend... You gave me my life back," she whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "You and your friendship is the best thing that has ever happened to me," she whispered against his skin.

Clint smiled softly at Natasha's words. "Nat," he whispered, pulling away from her softly. She returned his smile before, surprisingly, kissing him on the lips. Clint froze for a minute before realising that this was Natasha kissing him. She kissed him. The Black Widow - red haired, ex-Russian, assassin/ spy extraordinaire, S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, absolute beautiful woman, his version of perfection – was kissing him. But then he realised this wasn't the Black Widow. This was Natasha; his best friend, the only one he has ever willingly and wanted to trust. He returned her kiss with equal passion, caressing her cheeks in doing so.

They pulled away, breathing hard. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't h-" Natasha started but was cut off when Clint kissed her again.

"You don't know long I've wanted you to do that," he whispered, smiling when he pulled away.

Natasha returned his smile when he said that. "Probably not as long as I have," she whispered, thanking whatever God that existed that her feelings for Clint were returned. "I want to show you something," she murmured, standing up and grabbing his hands.

Clint followed willingly, wondering where the fuck she wanted to take him _(A/N: okay, I know that that line sounds wrong but it isn't supposed to be doubled meaning)._They walked out to the elevator but had to use the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, uncertain of why they were walking to.

"We're nearly there," she replied, smiling at the confused look on Clint's face.

Clint stopped walking suddenly and looked at her with a serious face. "Hold on; is this where you kill me?" he teased.

Natasha rolled her eyes and replied, "Funny."

"We're here," she announced as she opened the door to the roof. The view caught Clint by surprise; Natasha's roof show a brilliant view of the Atlantic, an advantage of being close to the coast.

"Wow," he whispered as they walked over to near the edge. He looked at Natasha and smiled at the calm, relaxed look on her face. "You enjoy it up here," he whispered, as he hugged her from behind.

"Clint if we... you know and Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D. found out our p-" she started when she turned around in his arms only to be silenced by his lips.

"It's okay... Fury said that if we wish to pursue a relationship he gives us his full support," Clint whispered, smiling the look of surprise on Natasha's face. "And if you let us, I want a relationship with you. Not just some one-time thing or something to scratch an itch... I want the full thing with you," he confessed.

Natasha nodded and kissed him again. "Yes... I want that too," she whispered against his lips.

"Good," he whispered as he claimed her lips. "Because now I get to do this," he stated before grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulders.

"CLINT!" Natasha exclaimed, not expecting her, _boyfriend _(is that what she should call him now?), to carry her like this.

"I'm gonna show you exactly what I've wanted to do with you," he stated as he carried her down to her apartment. "And that's a promise," he said as he got to the door.

* * *

**Okay so how was that for starters? Any comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic:****No Longer 'Just Friends' Ch. 2, Avengers.**

**Author:****ShadowBeats22107.**

**Rated:****M or NC/17.**

**Word Count:**

**Summary: ****"Hold on; is this where you kill me?"**

** "Funny."**

**Natasha and Clint, finally, cross the line between 'partners/ best friends' to 'partners/ best friends/ lovers.' M-Rated for a reason. Part of my 'Where We Belong' series. Happens at least eight years before 'This is more than love.'**

**A/N:****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, following and/ or reviewed this story. Enjoy Ch. 2 and don't be afraid to give your views on this.**

**Oh and this is only a two-shot but I will have other stories in this verse (including more drama with Bobbi, Alexei and Winter Soldier) so don't worry.**

"You better," Natasha threatened before Clint quickly put her down, shutting and locking her door behind them and pushing her into the door.

Clint smiled before claiming her lips hungrily, already planning on how to make sure that he would show her exactly how much he loves her.

Okay that was new... ish. Okay, he had kinda known that for a while now but he had never allowed himself the luxury to admit it to himself. **'About fucking time**,' he thought to himself as he broke the kiss and began to kiss down her jaw line. Once he reached her collarbone, he instinctively bit down. He was rewarded with a loud moan from his partner.

"Yes... God yes," she moaned as he sucked on the mark he had given her.

Clint smiled against her neck before pulling away from her, trailing his hands down to the hem of her shirt, keeping his eyes locked on Natasha's, looking for her permission.

In response to his unasked question, Natasha grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly and dropped it on the floor. "I want to make love with you Clint," she requested as she grabbed the hem of Clint's top for which he allowed her to pull it off him. "I'm sure of that," she stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clint smiled and kissed her again. '**Please let this not be a dream**,' he thought as Natasha moaned into his mouth, her body arching against his.

"I love you Nat... so fucking much," he whispered as he grabbed her legs and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat when she heard Clint whisper words she had only heard before the Red Room. She had believed that _love is for children_ but since Clint found her she had begun to wonder if everything her mind knew was a lie. And now that she was here, with Clint, she knew that she was ready to learn what it really was to live... To learn what it was like to love someone. And that someone just happened to be the only one she has ever trusted.

Clint began cursing himself mentally; he hadn't meant to tell her yet. He knew she believed love was for children; it was something that got you hurt and left you alone. Just when he was about to pull away, Natasha whispered words he had once thought that he would never hear from her (but secretly dreamed that, one day, she would).

"I love you too Clint," she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair. "Always have... always will," she added, pulling away, smiling at the relieved look on Clint's face.

Clint smiled happily and kissed her desperately - as if she was the only person he had worth living/ fighting for - as he pulled her away from the door and walked towards to where he thought the bedroom was. "Where's the bedroom?" he murmured against her lips before pulling away, letting Natasha latch her lips to a sensitive spot just beside his Adam's apple.

Natasha kept biting and sucking on his neck only stopping to whisper, "Second door on the left," before returning to her ministrations.

Her actions resulting in Clint having to tighten his grip on her waist to keep her up as he followed her directions. "Someone's distracted," Natasha teased as he laid her down on her bed.

"Who wouldn't be Nat?" he whispered as he pulled away from her and climbed on top of her. "You always managed to distract me," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her gently. "Your personality... Your beauty... Dammit Nat; I don't think there's anything about you that doesn't distract me," he confessed, moving down her throat to her chest and, with her help, removed her bra, discarding it onto the floor.

Natasha gasped in response when Clint took her left nipple in his mouth. "Fuck... Yes Clint," Natasha moaned as Clint sucked on her erect nipple. Clint grinned and brought one of his hands up to her right breast, palming and massaging her tit gently. In reply, Natasha wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and grabbed his hair.

Clint switched his lips to Natasha's left breast, his right hand caressing her right tit. His actions made Natasha arch into his body, moaning loudly in approval at his ministrations. "Tell me what you want me yo do Baby," Clint requested as he broke away from her body, resting his hands on her hips.

"Want you..." she tried nut her own moan interrupted her as Clint massaged her just above the waist of her sweat pants. "Need you..." she tried again but closed her eyes as Clint trailed butterfly kisses down her body.

"Go on Nat... you can tell me," he whispered against the skin of her stomach.

"Want you to touch me," Natasha eventually managed to moan, arching her body into Clint's touch. "Clint, please... I want you to touch me," she gasped.

"I am touching you," Clint whispered against her skin. A not too gentle tug on his hair told him that she wasn't taking any teasing from him.

"Clint... Please," she whined, bucking her hips up to his touch.

Knowing she would most likely take control and flip them over if he didn't stop teasing her, Clint tugged her sweat pants off her. Once they were off, Clint placed his fingers on the rim of her panties and looked up at her for her permission; if she didn't want them to go any further now was the time to tell him.

As a response, Natasha placed her hands on Clint's and helped him tug her panties off. Clint smiled up at her as he moved his hands to her thighs, massaging the muscles of her upper legs lovingly. Natasha moaned loudly when he brushed his stubble on her inner thighs, moving ever closer to where she wanted him... to where she needed him.

Clint chuckled at his lover's not so subtle attempts to pull him to where she wanted him. Eventually, Clint relented and blew teasing on her clit while he brought his left hand to her entrance, sliding two fingers through her slit. "Oh God," she gasped as Clint latched his lips around her bundle of nerves.

"Nat, you're so wet," he whispered into her love mound as he decided on how he was going to pleasure her.

Clint smiled at Natasha's reaction, her fingers gripping his hair tightly and her legs wrapping around his upper back. He gently pushed two fingers into her tight entrance, marvelling at how tight the red head was. "Clint... Yes," she moaned as the archer moved his calloused fingers inside her.

"This is what you want Nat, isn't it?" Clint whispered against her entrance as he moved his fingers at a differenced pace. He blew on her clit when she didn't respond making Natasha squirm in response.

"Yes... Oh God... Yes," Natasha moaned loudly. Her reply only urged Clint on, making him add another finger inside her and suck hungrily on her clit. His added ministration was all Natasha needed to be pushed over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed, her grip on his body tightening. Clint smiled proudly and lapped up the rewards for his efforts.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered when she released her grip on Clint, letting him climb back up her body.

"No problem... I've always wanted to do that for you," he whispered as he kissed her thoroughly, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"You're a cave man," Natasha whispered into Clint's mouth when she realised what her lover had said. Before he could answer, Natasha flipped them over so she was on top. "Now I want to return the favour," she whispered, nibbling on his neck as she trailed her hands down his body to the waistband of his jeans.

"Nat... you don't h-" Clint started but was cut off when she kissed him soundly.

"Clint... Shut up... I want to do this... Please," Natasha whispered into his mouth and, with his help, pulled his jeans and his boxers off along with his runner boots. Clint could only nod and kept his hands fisted by his sides; he would not make her do anything she didn't want to do. Natasha smiled against his mouth before she began to move her way down his body, nipping, kissing and sucking on his muscles every now and then.

Once she reached his member, she gently but firmly gripped him, marvelling at his size. She gave a long, low whistle and said teasingly, "Wow Clint... How did you manage to keep this a secret for so long?" He was easily the biggest she had seen... and she had only ever been with two other men; if you could count being raped as being with someone.

Clint's already darkened skin from arousal darkened even further at her words. "It's because I don't use women like other men," he whispered before moaning in pleasure as Natasha blew on the head of his length.

"That is one thing I do know," she whispered before taking him in her mouth; when he saved her two years ago she had offered him her body as a way to repay the debt believing that her looks had been the only reason he had spared her life. But he had proven her wrong... he had seen behind her mask, had seen the little scared girl that she was behind the Black Widow façade, not knowing who she truly was, lost and damaged but not broken. And he's been at her side every since, her best friend who helped her piece back all the missing items in her life.

Clint moaned loudly as Natasha worked him, her hands and mouth working in sync. "Nat..." he gasped as she massaged his balls. He gently pulled her off him, making sure his movements didn't startle her. "As much as I love what you were doing to me," he started as he pulled her up to his mouth. "I'd rather put myself to better use and make love to you," he whispered before kissing her hungrily and flipping them over so he was on top.

Natasha smiled into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Clint broke their kiss as he remembered something. "Nat, I don't have a condom," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's okay... I'm on a two month shot," she whispered as she brought her left hand down and caressed his face. "I want you," she whispered as she trailed her right hand down to their fronts and down their bodies until she could grip his dick and position him at her entrance. "I want us to make love... With nothing between us," she whispered lovingly as she continued to caress his face, trying to coax him into entering her.

Clint nodded and slowly slid into Natasha, making both of them moan in pleasure at the mutual sensation of lust, desire and love they both felt. "God... Nat," Clint moaned as he kissed her gently, stopping all his movements to let her adjust to his size.

Natasha could only smile against his lips as she brought her hands to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck as she waited for her body to adjust to Clint's. "Jesus Nat... You're so fucking tight," Clint gasped as their bodies moulded together like a pieces of a jigsaw.

"You can move now," Natasha whispered as she moved her lips to where she now knew where his weak spot was, nipping and sucking on it, leaving a good sized love bite which matched the several he had left on her own neck.

Clint nodded and moaned as he began to move, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside her before thrusting back into her slowly, gently building a steadily slow pace. "Oh God, this will never get old," he whispered into her ear, raising himself up onto his forearms to look down at her as he continued his pace.

"A-... agreed," Natasha gasped as she kept her left hand on the nape of his neck while her right hand gripped the bicep of his left arm. "Oh fuck... Clint, please," she moaned as he continued his slow pace. "Harder," she added as she caught the mischievous look on his face.

"Oh... What do you want me to do?" he teased, smirking mischievously when she threw back her head in frustration when he stopped all his movements.

"Clint..." Natasha growled, knowing that he was going to make her request her need. In reply, he bent down his head, took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked greedily on the erect nub. Natasha's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clint dragged an archery calloused hand down to the fronts and stroked her clit strategically.

"I want to know what you want so I can make you feel good," he whispered as he kissed his way up until his lips were on her ear. "I want to know how to make you feel amazing... I don't want to make mistakes," he whispered before blowing teasingly.

Natasha paused then nodded when she realised why Clint had stopped... She had been scared that she would make mistakes in their relationship, hurt him and make he want to leave her on her own again... but she realised that he felt the same way.

She bit her lip and trailed her right hand down from where she had been clutching his bicep to his hand and interlaced their fingers. She leant up so she could whisper in his ear. "I want to feel you so deep inside me Clint... I want to show you how much I love you... And I want to learn other ways to show you that as well... But only for and with you," she whispered lovingly, pulling on his neck until they were face to face.

Clint smiled happily at her statement and kissed her soundly. "Does that mean I get to make love to you all night?" he whispered into her mouth as he braced himself up on his right forearm, his left hand still interlaced with her right one.

Natasha smirked as she replied. "Do you even have that much stamina?" she teased, raising an eyebrow at his smug look.

"Baby... I'm gonna show you just how much _stamina_ I have," Clint whispered before suddenly thrusting inside her, making them both groan in pleasure as he began a harder and deeper pace inside her. "And that's a promise," he whispered as he leant his forehead against hers.

"I'll... h-... hold you... to t-... that," Natasha gasped as her hips met his with each thrust. The reply she got surprised her; Clint grabbed her legs and pushed them up onto his shoulders, making him go deeper inside her, hitting spots she never knew existed. "Fuck... Clint..." Natasha gasped, arching her body up to his.

Clint smirked and leant down, kissing her deeply as his pace quickened. "Come on Baby..." he whispered as he moved his right hand to her hip. "I want you to ride out your juices onto my dick," he whispered into her mouth as they continued to thrust in rhythm with each other.

Natasha threw back her head and screamed as she came around her lover's member. "CLINT!"

Clint continued to thrust slowly as Natasha rode out her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure, kissing and nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"That was..." Natasha started but stop when she realised Clint wasn't lying about his _stamina_.

"Beautiful," he whispered, pecking her lips when she blushed deeply at his remark. Before she could reply, he flipped them over so she was on top. "And I think that it's only far that we share control," he whispered once his back was leaning against the headboard and his arms wrapped snugly around her waist.

Natasha could only smile and kiss him soundly in reply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to rock her hips over his. "I love you Clint," she whispered as she leant their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he met her thrust for thrust.

Their breathing became more laboured as they edged closer to their orgasms. "Shit... Clint... I'm not gonna last much longer," Natasha whispered as her walls tightened around him further.

"Same," he whispered in reply.

Suddenly, Natasha's walls tightened around Clint as she came again, screaming, "CLINT!"

The tightening of Natasha's walls pulled Clint into his own orgasm, shouting "NATASHA!" They were so loud, he vaguely wondered if they would get complaints later on before realising he didn't care if people hurt how loud they were, it just showed them that Natasha was off limits to anyone but him.

They collapsed onto the bed, Natasha on top of Clint as they calmed down from their highs. "That was..." Clint started but was at a loss of words to describe how _amazing_ their love making felt.

"Perfect," Natasha whispered, leaning up so she could kiss him. "So what do we do now?" she asked hesitantly as she traced a scar on his chest.

"We remain partners and best friends," Clint stated. "And we get to add lovers to that list as well," he added smugly. "This is where we belong, Natasha... With each other," he whispered as he kissed her again and flipped them over. "I did say that I was gonna show you how much _stamina_ I have," he stated as he began to move inside her again, having never fully gone down.

"Now that is something I would like to see... So bring it on, _Barton_," Natasha whispered teasingly against her boyfriend's lips.

Clint smirked smugly at his girlfriend's teasing; he always loved a challenge... It was gonna be one long (sexy) night.

**I've learnt how to upload stories on my phone... I'm so happy... So I'll be able to upload every time be able to upload everytime I finish a new chapter. So what do you think of this chapter? As I said at the A/N at the start of this chapter, ****I will have other stories in this verse (including more drama with Bobbi, Alexei and Winter Soldier) but this story of this series is only a two shot. Don't be afraid to state your request in a review or PM.**


End file.
